Ilyaelia Murometz
Ilyaelia Murometz, or just Ilya for short is the current King of Russia. Appearance Ilya is a young, but an extremely beautiful girl with light blue eyes and light blonde hair. The magic dress of Svarog consists of a very revealing silver dress with tattered sleeves it also includes a big ornament on her head which resembles a crown. The magic dress of Chernobog is an ominous jet black dress. Personality She has a calm and relaxed personality, Ilya also has a lot of confidence in her abilities, having pride in being the fastest person in Russia. She is also seen as friendly with strangers as when she helped Kazuki and Charlotte without a second thought. However, she has ulterior motives for helping people and will not hesitate to attack under any circumstances. She displays a huge amount of killing intent towards her target and is willing to kill them if she has the opportunity. She also stated that she never "worked hard" in her life and usually relies on her magic powers. As stated by Arthur she has a personality that is calm and cool making a snap judgment. She has no hesitation in whatever she is doing, and when the surrounding is just thinking ‘danger’ she has already finished her action. She is that kind of character. Ilya emotionless personality is the result of her offering her emotions to her contracted Diva, changing it into power. This is also the reason why she's able to chant spells almost instantly. This is why she sees Kazuki Hayashizaki as her antithesis: as he grows more powerful by using his emotions rather than abandoning them. While she wants to fight him in order to determined which one of their paths is correct and to grow purer, she still wanted to talk with him before they battled in Volume 12. History Background Plot 'Volume 7' Ilya is first seen arriving in the battlefield to help Kazuki and Charlotte escape. Powers and Abilities As the King of Russia, she is the strongest person in her country. Her strength and power also rival other kings. She has an immense amount of magic power, even after fighting Kazuki Hayashizaki when he was using two Level 10 spells simultaneously, she was still able to fight and overpower Regina Olympia Folnar almost immediately after. Abilities and Skills Authority of Russia's King: By offering her own emotions, she gained the ability to chant almost instantly. Her contract with Svarog gives her the ability to freely change between the side of Order (Svarog) and the side of Chaos (Chernobog). As a side effect of erasing her emotions, her personality and her magic power flow become so inhumanly calm that Kazuki initially had problems using his Foresight on her. It also grants her the ability to make quick decisions. Immense speed (only in her silver dress): Ilya is extremely fast if not the fastest characters in the series. She is able to travel extremely long distances in a matter of seconds. Not even Kazuki with his multiple speed reinforcement spells could reach her level. She is also the fastest person in Russia as stated according to her. Storm Summoner: In Volume 7 it was shown that she can create, summon, and control storms and its lightning. This was first shown when she shot down Sun Xiaodong with lightning from the storm she summoned earlier nearly killing him. Resist: 'She is pretty skillful at using this magic that not even Karin can penetrate her defenses. 'Svarog 10 inherent powers: * Level ?: Plije Zvizda: Summons a small meteor shower. * Level ?: Agouni Koparyo: Creates a shape-shifting silver flame. ** Miechi: Solidifies the silver flame into a metal blade. ** Pospeiv: Morphs the silver flame into metal full body armor. ** Beskonechny Cocoon: Transforms the silver flame into multiple metal walls that surrounds her like a cocoon. This walls can reflect heat and can be stacked. ** Sicieto: Transforms the flames into a metal like shield. * Level ?: Damafoi: Summons raging flames that have been compressed with intense heat. * Level ?: Ded Frost's Despair: '''Ilya's arm speed is amplified and makes countless thrusts with her sword. Some of the hits are feints and can be used to distract the opponent. * '''Level ?: Kladenets of Revenge: Svarog's might is condensed in her sword. As a sign of it, her sword shines with demonic light. If the opponent gets hit by it, they are forced into magic intoxication. She can combine this with Ded Frost's Despair in order to disguise the sure-kill attack. * Level ?: Raskati Gloma: An enormous electric discharge that shoots lightning from her palm at the target. * Level ?: Double Face: She can split into two people, one with a silver dress (which represents her contract with Svarog) and one with a black one (with Chernobog's powers). They can also combine themselves to form a Buddha-like entity with two faces and four arms. Each personality can chant separately or support their alter ego. * Level ?: Lager Moros: She summons the avatar of Svarog. It floats behind her and can freeze the air into absolute zero. * Level ?: Groz Nui: Ilya's body turns into lightning, making her intangible to physical attacks. In this form, she can split into two and attack the opponent physically. Chernobog 10 inherent powers: * Level ?: El De ・ Es Nui: Prima Materia particles gather around Ilya and then each of the particles become fireballs that begin to overlap to become gigantic like the sun, only to explode creating destructive shockwaves and intense heat. This attack demonstrates the destructive power of nuclear fission, which means that also contaminates surrounding land in radioactivity. * Level ?: Mertyvak: Ilya can summon corpses that were killed by her. The undead people can also talk according to her will. Original One: * Zmey: Ilya's Original Spell created by her rampant emotions. By offering her own life, she can create a black flame in the form of the dragon that will chase their target until it is completely devoured. The nature of this spell is cursed and there is no way to defend it until someone gets hit by it. If the target is hit, their mental strength is zapped. Kazuki stated that she can set this spell to kill, though he wondered why she didn't do it. Trivia * She has learned the Russian Army’s hand-to-hand fighting skill Systema along with infiltration and sabotage skills from the KGB era. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Kings